


I'm Free

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Love, Multi, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a translation of a poem/song I wrote about three months ago, it's really a personal feeling whenever I get around that special someone (♡.♡)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Free

When I'm with you,  
I can be myself,  
A free soul,  
Traveling in the space.

My life fills up with color,  
Like a rainbow in the sky,  
I see everything in a different way,  
When I'm at your side.

You bring calm to me,  
You are the peace that my soul completes,  
I want time to hold up,  
I don't want this moment to stop,  
When I have you around.

I don't need  
To impress when you're by my side,  
You are who takes out of me the most original version,  
Without filters,  
You don't alternate anything,  
With you I tend to be completely natural,  
I feel total comfort with your company.

It's because with you,  
I can be who I am,  
Without caring,  
Without being ashamed,  
You bring the trust in my interior.

I'm free,  
Full of color,  
I'm free,  
If near I have you,  
I'm free.

It's because with you,  
I can be who I am,  
Without caring,  
Without being ashamed,  
You bring the trust in my interior.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated ☆☆☆☆☆


End file.
